A New World
by InsaneLeperchun
Summary: "A world of darkness. A world filled with only noise and smells. All I can do is touch, but never know. I've become part of this world." She's lost the ability to see and her only friend is the voice inside her head. For six years she has been trapped in a world of nothing, but now she has been given new eyes to see the world once again, the question is. Can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing this new story as a way to help me out of writer's block and well just cause I just felt like it. I hope you enjoy and I accept all criticism/comments.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Blue Exorcist characters except my own OC, Emi.

* * *

Chapter 1

A world of darkness. A world filled with only noise and smells. All I can do is touch, but never know. I've become part of this world. I often wonder what I did to deserve this, but I guess it was just meant to be. The echoing of foot steps and the swinging sound of the door confirmed that someone had just entered my bedroom. The footsteps now were light, and accompanied by a small clanking sound. *High heels.*

"Sweet heart I brought you your breakfast." Mother's voice was kind and gentle. She placed the circular bowl onto my lap and wrapped my seeking hand onto the cool metal of the spoon. She placed a warm hand against my bangs and swept them aside as to not cover my eyes. "How are you feeling today?"

"The same as always." Nothing has changed, I'm still stuck in this world of darkness.

"Things will get better. I promise you." Cold lips kissed my forehead and warm hands removed themselves from my skin. The clanking sound of her high heels echoed as they exited the room and slowly closed the door with a thump. _Things will get better. I promise you._ I've been hearing these worlds for the past six years and yet nothing has changed. Not since the day I lost the ability to see.

I placed a mouthful of the concoction inside the bowl and into my mouth. The texture was somewhat chunky, but it was warm and as I swallowed I could feel my insides heat up in a comfortable way. "We're having oatmeal again?" The voice inside my head spoke. It was a raspy, chilling voice, and it caused me to shudder, but it has become quite a great friend to me for the past five years.

"Yeah. Why, don't you like it?" I asked as I took yet another spoonful into my mouth.

"I prefer mine less chunky and more smooth."

"Hmm... Maybe I'll ask mama to make it more smooth next time. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would." I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I just find it funny how you seem to have your own opinions. I mean your just a voice inside my head, I thought that you would like the same things I like, but no, you seem to have your own personality. I really am going crazy." I laughed some more as I finished speaking.

"That's very rude of you, and I've already told you, I'm not just some voice in your head. I'm..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know your a demon, whose posed me in order to survive and such, but I don't buy it. If I'm being posed shouldn't you like force me to do something, or try to steal my soul. You know like normal demons."

"Not all demons are like that. Some are kind and others aren't."

"Just like humans, huh."

"If you say so."

"Haha, I really am crazy! But that's okay. Hey Ryojin."

"Yes."

"Are you really going to give me new eyes?"

"Yes. I'll give you eyes so you can see the world and even more then what's on the surface."

I sighed and grabbed my already empty bowl and placed it aside of me. I took hold of the blanket and wrapped it around my body. The bowl got pulled along with the blanket and tumbled onto the ground making a crashing sound. I'm sure it ended up shattering into pieces. "I'm scared. It's been years since I've seen the world. What if I don't like what I see."

"Are you saying you don't what new eyes?"

"No. I do." My hands gripped the piece of fabric tighter. "I'm tried of living in this world of darkness. I want to see again, even if what I see is a horrible truth."

"I'm sure your just scared of looking at yourself in a mirror, but don't worry your not that ugly."

"That's not the case!" My cheeks flared up at Ryojin's teasing. "I'm sure I look beautiful!"

His laughter echoed through my skull, but it wasn't a teasing nor mean laugh. It felt warmhearted, and sweet, just like him. "You are beautiful, and no matter what don't ever forget that, Emi."

I smiled at his words. " Ryojin can you promise me you'll always be with me. When I get my new eyes will you guide me, and teach me."

There was a silence before he spoke. "I promise I'll always be with you."

A knock on the door pulled me away from our conversation. "Can I come in?" It was my mother.

"Yeah, you can come in." The door swung open and in came my mother. Her footsteps where as light as ever.

"I heard you talking again." There was worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I was talking to Ryojin."

Her voice became weary and tired. "Don't you think you've gotten too old for an imaginary friend. It was fine when you were younger, but your going to be fifteen soon."

She never liked me talking to Ryojin. I'm sure she finds it strange, especially since she can't see him, but I've learned that seeing isn't always believing. To her my 'imaginary friend' was just a coping mechanism for me to deal with my disability, but he's so much more.

"You know, maybe for your birthday we can go outside for a change. It be nice right." She was trying to sound cheery and encouraging, but it sounded forced. I know she means well and I love her for trying, but I haven't left home in the past five years and I'm not planning to leave. If I did I would have to walk deeper into that world of darkness, and I'm afraid I'll end up getting lost and never coming back.

"Thanks mom, but I want to stay here."

"Oh, okay." I could hear the disappointment in her voice and my heart began to ache. "I've cleaned up the mess on the floor so you can stand up from bed now."

"Thanks mom." Footsteps started to make their way out of the bedroom. "Mom wait!..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**1 week later**

I woke up like any other day. The weather was colder then usual and so I guessed winter had already begun. I opened my eyes only to see the celling above me. Shadows played across its white smooth surface as the trees from outside the window danced due to the wind... _Trees?_ _Ceiling?_ My whole bolted up in one swift movement. I..I...I can see!

My eyes gazed excitedly across the room. The walls were painted in a pale green color and I had a toy chest resting at the corner of my bedroom. Everything looked the same from six years ago. Slowly I lifted myself from the bed and walked straight towards the wall mirror next to the door. My heart was beating loudly inside my chest as if it was a bird trying desperately to break free of it's cage.

"Ryojin you actually did it! I can see!" In my excitement I screamed with joy, but Ryojin didn't answer. "Ryojin, what's wrong?... Why aren't you talking to me? Ryojin?" I slowed down my pace as I reached the mirror. Tears started to well up In my eyes. "Ryojin... Ryojin, please talk to me. Ryojin!" I started to panic, and scream. My sobs started to echo in my room, but Ryojin still wouldn't answer, and then I finally reached the mirror. The reflection that met me was that of a girl with long. wavy brown hair. Her skin was as white as snow, but maybe that was just because of how sick she felt on the inside. But that wasn't the important part at all. No, the thing that caught my attention were the eyes. I could swear that my eyes had always been a light brown color, but the girl on the reflection had pale green eyes with a vertical slit, and tears welling up at the corners, and as I stared at this girl, who was now me I realized something... That I know believed what Ryojin said. He was a demon, who had given me new eyes to see the world, but he had given me his eyes.

Footsteps erupted from the hall as my parents ran to my room. The door swung open and in they came. "Emi, are you okay!" My mother came running towards me as I turned to look at them, but once she saw my eyes she froze and screamed. She tripped on her own two legs and fell backwards. My father just stood there, paralyzed, but all I could do was cry.

"Mom, Ryojin is gone. He's gone mama." Tears ran down my cheeks as both of my parents just stared in fear. What was I suppose to do now. Without Ryojin how am I suppose to deal with this! He promised he stay with me! He promised he would guide me, that he would teach me!

My body crumpled and fell down. My arms felt as if they were made of lead and I was unable to lift them in order to wipe off my tears. Then, for a second time today the door to my bedroom swung open and in came a man. He had pointy ears and was dressed in ridiculous clothes, that I would of found quite amusing if it hadn't been for this painful, sour situation. He passed my parents and walked straight towards me and placed a hand unto the top of my head. "My, my what have you done my dear friend, Ryojin." The man smiled at me and turned towards my parents. "Hello there Mrs. and Mr. Rolling. My name is Mephisto Pheles and I've come to take your daughter." The man wickedly smiled as he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the _Ao No Exorcist_ characters, but I do own my own Oc.

**Note: **I decided to come back and keep updating my stories. I'll try and me more consistent with my other story Sina for Attack on Titan too, so if you liked this one please check it out too. As always I'm sorry in advance to any grammar and spelling mistakes that you may find within my writing since I am not so great at proof reading.

**Chapter 2**

"Me...Mefestio?" I sounded out his name unsure of the pronunciation.

"Mephisto. It's not such a hard name to say." He looked annoyed.

"Sorry." I felt small inside the limousine and Mephisto's frustrated expression did nothing to make me feel less awkward or nervous.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it sweety. You're going to have to try a lot harder if I'm going to pass you off as my daughter. Now try it again. Me-phi-sto."

I looked at his green eyes and dark purple hair, trying to compare it to my own simple brown hair and now reptile green eyes. Maybe this will work, maybe I could pass as his daughter without having anyone know the truth. "Me-phe-sto."

His brows narrowed and he pressed his fingers against my cheeks forcing my mouth to pucker up like that of a fish. "Why did Ryojin have to pick such a stupid girl?"

I pulled away and glared. "If I'm such a stupid girl why are you helping me? You don't know me!" I felt scared, confused and strange. I know that I must not be normal, that I must look like a freak to others, but if I'm honest with myself I've been a freak since the incident six years ago, It was just that back then I couldn't see it for myself. Even my parents fled from me, allowed me to be taken by such a weird pointy eared man.

"I already told you I'm not doing this for you. I lost a bet with Ryojin, and this is how I'm paying for it. Trust me no one is the least happiest about this than me." There was a silence in between us. Both of us were unhappy, but I was more scared than anything. Ryojin had promised me new eyes to see a new world, but never in a millions years did I suspect that this world had demons, monsters I used to wore off with a nightlight as a child. Mephisto is right. I am a stupid girl. Ryojin had told me over and over who he was, what he was and yet I didn't believe him, even his promise of sight felt like a hoax to me. Now he's gone, away with the darkness he rescued me from.

"Mephisto." I whispered under my breath.

Mephisto then turned to me, a pointy grin evident on his face. "Now, was that so hard?"

I remained silent. I don't like him, but I don't have to. If he's helping me because of Ryojin then I'll take his help, and live in this new world that Ryojin gave me to see.

For the rest of the ride Mephisto gave me the 411 on the situation I'm in. I'll pass as his daughter to avoid questions and I'll be with him until I can be on my own. I'll join the True Cross Academy 'as thanks for him taking care of me', his words not mine, and become an exwire. I tried to protest this, but he shut me up with a finger to my lips and asking me what kind of job did I expect to get with these eyes of mine. "You're only choice is to join the demon business, just like your daddy here." He was enjoying himself now.

It took us three hours and two bathroom breaks before we reached True Cross Academy. The limo parked near the entrance and I stared out the window gapping at the size of the school. This was a high school? "Wait in the car, don't want you scaring off everyone with your eyes." I did as told even if his remark was a rude one. I didn't need to be reminded that I wasn't entirely human anymore.

I waited patiently for three minutes, but then I saw something small and round appear by the limousine's window. It had three tiny horns, a round body and really long arms. It was peaking through the glass, staring at me. I leaned in closer squinting my eyes trying to see if what I was looking at was real. I've never seen a creature like this. Is it a demon? We had a silent stare off until it pulled away and started to move away from the limo. I hurried off and pushed myself off. Being on my two feet in such a bright day strained my eyes and even made me feel woozy. It has been years since I've gone outside voluntarily.

The small creature stopped at the sound of the car door opening. It did a one eighty twist and stared at me. Ryojin's words about demons echoed inside my skull, _some are kind and others aren't__. _Was this one, one of the kind ones? It didn't look dangerous. I stepped forward, slowly as to not startle it. It just looked at me with wide opened eyes, unblinking. It wasn't until the moment I reached up to pet it that it jumped up and bit me on the arm. It's teeth were strong and drew blood. I gasped and whimpered at the pain. My eyes shut close and in fear of my mistake I held my breath in. I was stupid to be so trusting with a demon, but nothing happened after that. I opened my watering eyes and looked down at the demon who was now just standing there. It stared at the blood oozing from the wound. "It's okay." I whispered. "I would of attacked myself too if I saw me like this." The creature approached me and started to lick at the wound. Somehow I felt at ease with it, after all I'm part of his species now too.

"Where did it go?" From a distance I heard a male's voice coming closer towards us. His footsteps were heavy and there was two others with him. The creature started to shake and hide behind me. It didn't like them and neither did I. Just from seeing them from afar caused my body to sweat. There was something off about one of them, something that scared me.

"There it is!" The girl with the blond hair running behind them yelled out as she pointed towards me.

"Hey! Get away from that!" A boy with dark hair and a blond tuft of hair in the middle front of his head called out to me. I did as told too confused to refuse. The small creature then ran in opposite direction of me. I hurried towards the door of the building wanting to hide somehow, but as I went up the steps to the entrance I hit the chest of someone who had already opened it.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" Mephisto grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me aside.

"Hey wai…" The group of three finally reached me. I could hear their heavy breathing and the softness of their now slow steps. I refused to turn around and face them, there was something ominous behind me I just knew it. The energy from it was causing my hairs to stand on their ends and it frighten me. "Mephisto?" Voiced out one of the two guys.

"Yes, Rin. Are you happy to see me?" Mephisto said this with a smirk apparent on his lips, and here I thought I was the only one he teased.

"I thought you were away on a business trip?" His voice was somewhat laced in annoyance.

"Yes, well I'm back now, but as you can see someone as important as me has places to be so I must be going. Come Emi, I must show you around." Quickly Mephisto moved forward, he seemed to be in quite the hurry to leave. I could hear a level of tension in his voice as he had been speaking. There was something off, I just knew it. Years of having only words and sound as the only structure to recognise and distinguish people and things has taught me that there is a lot hidden behind them, hidden things that are impossible to see with sight.

I followed close behind, head down careful to avoid eye contact. I just wanted to leave as fast as possible. "Hey, wait you're bleeding!" The voice came from the boy who was earlier called Rin.

_Oh yes, the bite mark!_ I felt soft finger tips come at my arm, gently brushing off of the surface, but what seemed to be such an innocent touch sent a shock of fear through me. His fingers felt burning hot and for some reason I knew this person wasn't human. I don't know how I could set him apart or how I knew something like this when it's only been hours since I myself have become more than human, but I knew and his power terrified me. "Don't touch me!" I pulled away in instinct and clenched my teeth from having them chatter. I walked past Mephisto and into the limo shutting the door harder than I had intended. Through the tinted window I saw Mephisto shrug at them and walk towards the limo. I scooted myself further in to make room for him.

"Where next Sir. Pheles?" The driver who had apparently fallen asleep through this whole ordeal had just now woken up as if he had not just been neglecting his job.

"To my office please." The car engine roared to life and of we were finally leaving behind that horrible sensation. "You sensed him didn't you?"

"Huh?" What did he say?

"Rin. You sensed his demon side. Well, I'd be surprised if you hadn't. It's not easy being unable to sense such a strong aura, after all he is Satan's son."

"Satan's what? Son?" _Satan as in the devil?_

"Yes, didn't Ryojin talk to you about it? He and Satan used to be quiet the friends back in the old days, but well those old days were a couple of centuries ago."

I just stared at Mephisto, not understanding one word he was saying.

….

My new room was small, but it was filled to the brim with items and clothes I didn't know were in existence. The bed was pretty big and took up most of the space with a curtain stretching from the ceiling and cascading down around it like a bride's veil. Next to the bed rested a window and across the room there was a desk and wooden dresser. "All of this was last minute so I had someone buy things that a girl your age would like." He picked one of the stuff animals lying down on the floor, gave it a glance, wondering what in the world it was and then tossed it at me. "Stay. I have some errands to run. You'll be starting school tomorrow so I hope you're prepared." With that he left me alone in a silent panic at the thought of starting school again since elementary.

I looked down at the stuff animal stared at it's weird form. It had the body of a whale but the horn of a unicorn. I shrugged, at the moment it didn't matter. I pulled my bag of to the center of the room and opened it up. Inside I took what little belongings I had taken from home in between the chaos. I could still hear my mother's scream and my father's silent shock. The way they looked at me as I packed my things and was taken into that pink limo. They stayed silent as Mephisto explained and convinced me to leave, It didn't really take much, just the sound of Ryojn's name and my parent's rejection was enough for me to leave.

First things first was the cleaning of my new room. I packed clothes into the dresser and placed all the stuff animals onto the bed. A lot of clothes didn't even fit me though, so I made a pile of rejects along with the different sized shoes. At the end of the day I spent the whole day cleaning, only once did I pause to eat and that was because someone dressed in black came to give me lunch. I refused to open the door though, so I asked him to leave it outside. Now with nothing to do I had time to contemplate the events of this day. I looked into the dresser's mirror and stared at my eyes.

I'm no longer just me. I'm now a part of Ryojin, and he's a part of me. "I'm scared without you," I voiced out in the empty room, but there was no familiar echo in my head. "How am I supposed to do this without you! You promised you stay!" I felt angry at his lie, but mostly I felt alone. I haven't yet cleared myself from that darkness. I can still feel it wrapped around me, blinding me.

I tried to go to sleep early but I found it kind of hard. When I turned off the lights I could still see. Not just the silhouettes of the furniture in the room, but I could really see. I had night vision, and to make things worse they glowed. It was like I had flashlights for eyes. It took a few hours before the heaviness of the day to finally weigh down on me and drag me to sleep.

A voice loud and cheerful woke me up from my dreamless sleep. "Get up! We have school today!" An overly happy Mephisto bellowed with a smile. _What got into him today? _

I got up slowly and nodded feeling bitter about going to school without much mental preparation. "I'll get ready," and I did. I put on the uniform that Mephisto had brought in along with him. It fit pretty well, except for the sleeves. They were a bit too long on me. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. I should be grateful for these eyes, but I couldn't help but see these new eyes as an anomaly, a distortion. Did I really have to go out with these eyes? Did I have to just accept the stares and comments that would be directed towards them, even though I was treated an outcast with my blindness, at least I had the advantage of not having to see it.

I stepped out the room and into Mephisto's office. He lived inside this building on campus and now so did I. He was sitting on his desk looking through some documents. "I'm ready?" He looked up and nodded.

"From now on you're Emi Pheles. Don't take these off unless you're with me. Those eyes are what can give you away." He handed me a pair of sunglasses from his desk. In my mind I felt relief. I didn't have to expose myself. I took them along with my class schedule and left with a knot firmly tightened in my stomach.


End file.
